


I've Always Known

by Nocturnalchild



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV)
Genre: Adam sackler is a weirdo, F/M, Hot, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalchild/pseuds/Nocturnalchild
Summary: It's a hot summer in Brooklyn , a very hot summer.
Relationships: Adam Driver/You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I've Always Known

**Author's Note:**

> Sackler, our adorable weirdo.  
> that's the note.

I’VE ALWAYS KNOWN

It’s summer in Brooklyn.

God damn it. A fucking hot summer.

And Sackler can’t take it anymore. Fuck decency.

You could come home anytime and see him like that, but he really can’t care. He is suffocating, so he just strips to nearly nothing. Just in his briefs, he switches the fan on, full power, but his hair is too much, everything is too much. He feels like he is melting in his own flesh. His hands swell, blood must be boiling in his veins, so he tries aimlessly to relief some pressure by shaking them violently, but it just makes him sweat more. He puffs and huffs loudly, very annoyed now. Selected expletives skip his mouth as he seeks cold water in the fridge. He finds an entire bottle and make big effort to not drink it all at once. He keeps the fridge door open and tries awkwardly to maintain his big body in a position where he could feel the cold coming from the fridge interior, but soon he is tired and let his bear-like body fall to the floor. At least it’s fresh, well not really, but better than the walls, they feel like you can cook eggs on them. Fucking bloody summer. He eyes the still cold bottle of water next to him, he takes it and hugs it, throws himself completely on the kitchen floor and closes his eyes.

After a moment, he looks up to check the time. 6pm. you really can open the door any second now and see him like that. You were his roommate for just a month, damn it, and he wasn’t ready to show his “weird” now, not now, too early. You could...flee and he doesn’t want you to. Not you. You were so good to him, so caring and soft and you barely knew him. He can’t let you see him like that. He was so lazy lurking here at home while you worked outside, hard. He was about to stand up and put at least a shirt on when the door knob clicked. And you were in.

Fuck it. Double fuck it.

He wishes he could stand up now, but he just wants to hide behind the fridge or even... behind the tiny bottle of water he is hugging aggressively. What the fuck are you thinking now looking at him like that? Why aren’t you moving? Why can’t you just unsee him? He wishes he is dead, buried and forgotten. He growls and mutter a long “sorry” but why isn’t he moving? Adam was never the kind to be ashamed of his body, the full fucking opposite of shy. So why is he so fucking ashamed of himself now? Oh no, you are walking toward him, and what’s that on your face? A smile? Are you going to laugh at him? So that’s it, good, Sackler, always making a fool of yourself.

He shuts his eyes and winces.

“ Don’t you dare, don’t , just don’t “ he growls, hugging his bottle some more.

Damn you are about to explode, the poor tiny bottle against those… holy fuck… those pecs!

You fucking knew it. You fucking knew the guy you accepted to share your apartment with is a fucking complete weirdo, the most adorable one you’ve ever met , and god he was the hottest guy on earth, you knew that too, but now you seeing it with your own eyes. Will you let this golden moment pass like that? Of course not.

You throw the keys, you throw your purse, and your clothes follow on the floor. Then you lay down facing him, gently, as sweaty as him, you touch his eyes and he opens them.

“ wh…at…. The …fuu..”

You hush him, you’ve never been that confident in your whole life but it just feels natural. It feels right.

“ I’ve always known” you smile to him. 

“ Know… what.. “ he replies slowly, half surprised, half stupid , taking in your exposed body.

“ that you are a fucking weirdo, Adam Sackler”

And before he could reply, you captured his mouth in a passionate, violent, long kiss.

The bottle rolled away, the fridge door closed and the light bulbs flickered before fading away, the fan stopped but you couldn’t care less. The night will be long, and… hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say Hi on Instagram :  
> https://www.instagram.com/adamsbookofpoetry/


End file.
